


star (a story in four drabbles)

by rodrikstark



Series: rodrikstark's 100-word drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nicknames, Stargazing, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrikstark/pseuds/rodrikstark
Summary: he liked his name just fine: steve rogers. short, strong, plain. “cap” was okay, but he wasn’t really fond of nicknames, until you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: rodrikstark's 100-word drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186310
Kudos: 28





	star (a story in four drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> so… idk what this is. i just had this Thought and i wasn’t sure how to execute it. so here are four 100-word drabbles, kinda a 3 times + 1 time situation, kinda just a oneshot, all fluff.

“Hey! _Mr. Star-of-the-Show_ ,” you jeer, quickly matching Steve’s strides as he storms away. “Why do you keep ignoring protocol without telling us? We can’t all read your mind like Wanda—”

Abruptly, he stops. “What is your problem? The intel’s secured, nobody’s hurt—”

“Someone _could’ve_ gotten hurt,” you snap.

“What? You need me to protect you?” His eyes flicker hotly between yours.

You swallow. “No. I can do that myself.”

“Yeah. That’s why you’re on my team.” Steve’s look softens. “But… c’mon. You know I’d never let anything happen to you.”

You smile a little.

“Any of you,” he quickly adds.

* * *

Dr. Cho wraps your sprained ankle tightly, fixing it in a comfortable position. “It’ll take a few days to heal,” she warns you.

Gingerly, you hop off the exam table, Steve appearing at your side. “I deserve it, for being cocky. Guess we can’t all be Star-Spangled Banner over here, drop-kicking bad guys for style points.”

“Hey,” he chastises softly, letting you take his arm as you put weight on your ankle. “If I was going for style points I wouldn’t stop at drop-kicking.”

“You got moves, old man?” you tease.

He chuckles. “I’ll show you, once your ankle heals.”

* * *

“I just think that if I’m piloting the Quinjet, I choose the music,” you say, shoulders shrugging. You check your altitude, and adjust to make sure you have cloud cover.

Steve sits on the passenger side. “I get that,” he shouts, over the quick electronic beat and rapid lyrics of the song, booming through the speakers. “But why does it have to be this loud?” 

“Stop being cranky. I chose this song just for you.”

He would never listen to this kind of music. He starts to tell you this, but then he hears the lyrics. _I’m a mothafuckin’ starboy._

* * *

You tuck your face into Steve’s chest, overwhelmed. “Hey, star?”

Steve scratches lightly at your scalp, smiling at your muffled, whiny voice. “Yeah, baby?”

“Let’s never, ever go back to the city.” You pick at the worn picnic blanket beneath you, sighing at the warm summer wind breezing over your skin.

He chuckles, nudging you slightly so you’ll look at him. “You think Clint and Laura will let us move in?”

“Light pollution should be a crime,” you mutter, finally turning back to the night sky spanning above you, scattered with millions of stars, burning bright and beautiful, lightyears away.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr! @rodrikstark


End file.
